An Author's Quirks and Lust
by gawilliams
Summary: Bones has an "intersting" way of writing her novels at home.  Booth finds out the advantages of this firsthand.  Set late in season 4.


_I enjoy reading about how different people go about the process of writing. One particular individual, a historian in Georgia, I believe, does all of his writing sitting on his covered front porch in the nude. It's been a number of years since I heard this account, but in remembering it and then thinking about Bones and her writing of the steamy scenes between Kathy and Andy, before Angela's help, and also the revising after the suggestions, I pictured this scene. I hope you all enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones was in her apartment working on her latest novel. She'd had a long few weeks and now that she was recovered from the minor gunshot wound that she'd received on Booth's birthday, she could comfortably tap away at the keys on her laptop to her hearts content, as odd as that phrase sounded to her. The best part was that she was able to work on the novel in her favorite manner: in the nude.

She knew some would look at such a practice askance, but she enjoyed the metaphorical freedom that it gave her. Especially when she was writing a particularly graphic sex scene between Kathy and Andy. Of course Angela would come and enhance the scene with the more emotional elements that seemed to be needed, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy the scenes that she herself wrote. It had been a few months since she'd last been with a man, that being her last time with the deep sea welder before being dumped by both boyfriends, so the sexual juices were certainly flowing in her mind at this point, not to mention a certain pooling between her legs as she pressed her thighs together to ease the ache of her clit somewhat, though without success.

"Damn it!" she said in frustration as she stood up and walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She leaned back against the counter and slowly sipped the fruity wine she enjoyed. She had a number of fine wines in her wine rack, and enjoyed them all, but when she wrote, she preferred a nice Sangria. The fruity, vibrant wine fit what she felt when she would write, and she liked the effect. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to the one subject she had been focusing on more and more lately. Booth.

She mentally kicked herself over her mistakes this past seven months regarding him. First was her flirtatious behavior with Ian in London. She knew full well that Booth was angry over it, and that if she were really honest she knew that he had wanted her himself. Even Ian's partner had told her that it would be a good thing to "climb the mountain" with Booth. But what did she do? She came home and immediately fell into bed with the deep sea welder and spent time away from her apartment with the other guy for intellectual stimulation. Booth had been hurt by her actions, and rightly so, given the closeness that they had seemed to be developing, the line notwithstanding. Then the incident with Jared and all the problems that had created. She had almost destroyed their friendship, and to this day she was sure that if Jared showed up without Booth around she would kick his ass.

Since that time, she and Booth had slowly rebuilt their friendship, and in her own opinion it was better than it ever had been. The problem was that she was feeling her sexual urges rising, and she was reluctant to find a willing guy to help her slake those urges. It all boiled down to Booth. She wanted him. It was to the point that she was masturbating several nights a week now, and she had just bought a few new sex toys a couple of weeks before for some added pleasure. Her favorite was a particularly well endowed dildo that she was, in her mind and when she would moan in pleasure during use, calling "Booth".

Taking her wine back to the living room, she sat back down on the couch, the feel of the leather adding a cool, pleasant sensation course through her as her sensitive clit and inner labia came into contact with the material. That was it. Just what she needed to let her mind wander and imagine the scene she was trying to put into words. As always, she was thinking of Booth when she thought of the character of Andy, which, after all, Andy was Booth, even if she still denied it most vehemently. Now where was she at? Oh, yes. Booth, ahem... _**ANDY**_, had just let his talented tongue run the length of her, dammit it was _**KATHY'S**_, moist slit, curling and flicking her clit when it came into contact with the sensitive bundle of nerves. Shit! It had been a while since she'd enjoyed a man doing that to _**her**_! The deep sea welder had not gone down on her when they had been together, as he had been one of those men who were squeamish about doing that to a woman. She would never understand how a man could be so hypocritical as to expect a blowjob, but not be willing to eat out a woman's pussy in return. Not that she minded giving head, she enjoyed it a lot in fact, but she had learned to live with having the occasional lover who would not reciprocate. From the stories she'd heard it was a more common hypocrisy than she had experienced, so she considered herself _**somewhat**_ fortunate. Did Booth like going down on a woman? For some reason, despite his _**seeming**_ prudishness, she imagined he would and would do so with some real enthusiasm.

Bones gave up on the writing at that moment and simply leaned back on the couch, spreading her legs allowing the cool morning air come into contact with her very hot, wet core. Now this was definitely a good reason to write in the nude in her opinion. When the pressure was mounting, and her arousal coursing, it was easy access to all the important bits for a bit of solo relief. Too bad "Booth" was sitting in her bedside drawer and she didn't feel like getting up to get "him", thus possibly breaking the mood. She needed an orgasm bad, even a tiny one, to take a bit of the edge off.

She let herself think of the deliciously naughty things she could do with Booth and his very impressive cock. She smiled as she remembered the wonderful sight of it flaccid and her initial thoughts of how very long and thick it would be hard. Sadly he had sat down in the bathtub and covered that gorgeous piece of male anatomy up much too soon for her liking. Now _**that**_ was a specimen worthy of her time and considerable sexual repertoire.

Her nipples were now engorged and erect, highly sensitive as always, so she let her hands wander to her breasts, squeezing and kneading them, a shudder going through her as she imagined it being Booth's hands on her. Pinching and pulling on her nipples shot shards of electricity through her and she groaned at the wonderful feel of it. Keeping one hand on her breasts, she snaked the other down her abdomen and down to her pussy, using her first and third finger to spread her lips while using her middle finger to apply a methodical pressure on her pulsing clit. The scent of her arousal wafted up to her and she moaned as she caught the scent, further arousing her. After a few minutes of external play on her damp folds, she slid her middle finger inside of herself, and with short, rapid thrusts she finger fucked herself, gradually adding a second, and then a third finger to the mix. She was close, so close. Her breathing was ragged and shallow. Her pulse was racing, and her fingers were drenched in her juices. It was at that moment that she exploded in a somewhat powerful orgasm. Coming down from it she shook from the light tremors, enjoying the delicious feel of it as she removed her fingers from herself. It was then that she heard a knocking on her door. Shit! Was she loud when she came? No she had to have, by some lucky happenstance, been silent, as she wouldn't be just getting a knock from whoever it was.

"_Hey Bones! Open up! I got some lunch!_" came the welcome/unwelcome voice of Booth.

"That does it!" she fumed as she stood up on shaky post-orgasmic legs. Seven months was too damn long to go without enjoying a man's body in her bed. Booth was now going to get the shock of his life!

She walked rapidly to the door as Booth knocked again, this time louder, and she wrenched it open forcefully, catching him mid-knock. The shock of seeing her completely naked, the post-orgasmic glow very evident, must have caught him totally unprepared. The food dropped out of his hand, scattering all over the floor in front of her door as he stared wide eyed at her nude body, raking his gaze up and down the length of her body, slowing on the good bits. Not allowing him a moment to recover, and possibly leave, she grabbed him by his old Foreigner t-shirt and hauled him into her apartment, slamming the door and pushing him against the wall.

"What the...-" Booth managed to get out before Bones pulled him down for a searing kiss.

Bones pulled back and without any warning, and with a strength she didn't know she had, grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and made a straight rip from the hem to the ribbed neckline, leaving the latter intact. Her eyes glazed as she saw his bare chest and her arousal shot up again. Looking down a moment she could see a very prominent bulge in his black jeans and she licked her lips, knowing the good use that she would have for that. She leaned forward and latched her mouth on one of his small, but hard, male nipples, licking and suckling the musky scent and flavor from his skin. As she was doing that, she ran her hands along his very tone abdominals. She made a mental note to spend a great deal of time later that day taking a very slow, tactile inventory of his well muscled and defined body. Perfection was a word that could be used to describe the body of Seeley Booth in her opinion.

Booth's mind was pure mush right then. It had shut down almost the nanosecond he'd seen a very naked Bones fling open her door. He had instantly thanked the Good Lord and all the Saints he could think of for such a perfect woman in her most natural state. All his fantasies and dreams had hardly done her justice! Then he shut down completely when she hauled him in and proceeded to molest him. But oh what a molestation! The good kind. And perfectly legal, though what she was able to do with those lips and her tongue should be illegal! He'd take her to task over shredding his beloved Foreigner T-shirt later. He almost had a heart attack when she used her tongue and lips to make a trail down his abdomen until she was on her knees in front of him and pulling down his jeans and boxers, revealing Seeley Jr. to her gaze once more. This time Jr. had the right idea and was ready for action. No sitting back down in the fucking tub like a damn pansy this time! He closed his eyes, threw his head back, and groaned loudly as she took Jr. into her mouth and shocked the living Hell out of him by deep throating him, seemingly without effort. He made another mental note to find and beat the shit out of every guy she'd ever been with, starting with that walking waste of skin Michael whats- his-name, and then moving down the long list to Sully and on down the line.

Bones was in Nirvana. Her body hummed with arousal as she gave Booth a very thorough blowjob. He was as impressive as she'd imagined and in a surprising move had let his hand fall onto her head, but didn't try and force anything, unlike most men she'd been with. Not that she minded a bit of roughness in her sex, but being rough on a woman while she was blowing a guy was a bit too far in her opinion. She took Booth to the brink several times, each time backing off. His taste and spicy, musky scent was a very heady aphrodisiac and she knew she'd never get enough of it. Just when she felt that he was just at the right point she let him out of her mouth, stood up, and turned them around so she was against the wall and he was facing her, his eyes glazed with a wide-eyed look.

"Fuck me," she ordered him as she let one leg slide up over his hip, letting him know just what was wanted and how. She almost came when he reached down, hooked his arms under her knees and lifted her up. She could feel the tip of his cock along her slit as he almost with no effort lined them up before she let out a scream of pleasure as he slid into her, impaling her slowly on that steel rod of his. His head fell forward, his ear next to her lips, and she whispered it again. "_Fuck me!_"

Booth mentally scratched Booth/Bones Fantasy #123 off the to do list he'd been making since he'd ever met her on the off chance that the day would come that they'd be together. Taking his cue from her like a good soldier, he began to thrust deep and hard into her, his ass clenching and unclenching with the effort. Her moans, groans, and incoherent screams only prodded him on.

Bones could barely think. The full, stretched feeling that she had in her was fabulous, and the pounding her tight little pussy was taking would leave her with a very welcome ache later. She also knew that he wouldn't last long, so she enjoyed every second of it, encouraging him with some rather off color dirty talk, interspersed with her moans and screams of appreciation. She come for the second time with him inside of her, and immediately afterward she was treated to the wonderful sight of Booth throwing his head back shouting her name as he slammed into her very hard one more time and came, his hot cum soothing her rather tender tissues.

They both slid down onto the floor and it was several minutes before either could move, let along talk. Booth was the first one to speak.

"You really shouldn't open your door naked, Bones," he told her.

She smirked. Leave it to Booth to think about her door etiquette after a round of mind blowing sex! "Do you think this would have happened if I'd been dressed?" she asked, the sarcasm in her voice almost dripping.

"Scratch that last, Bones," he told her. "Always answer the door in your birthday suit if it's me on the other side."

"That's better," she chuckled. She pressed herself closer, wanting to almost crawl under his skin for the closeness she craved. Never a cuddler, especially post-coitus, this surprised her, but also let her know that even after a vigorous fuck, as opposed to Booth "making love" to her, sex with Booth was a quantum leap above anything she'd ever experienced sexually. She mildly pouted when she slid from her pussy, but she knew he'd be back in there soon.

"Hey, Bones, why were you naked," Booth asked as they stood up, his jeans and boxers around his ankles, and his ruined foreigner t-shirt around his neck by the intact neckline, the rip only being in the front. He was an amusing site, apparently, as Bones looked at him a chuckled.

"I was working on my new novel, and I usually write in the nude when I'm home alone," she replied as she walked away towards her bedroom, and her master bathroom.

"Can I read what you have so far?" he asked, figuring if she was going to say yes at some point it would be at a time like this when she was focused more on _**something**_ else.

Bones turned and looked back with a beaming smile. Booth looked totally fuckable looking like that. "Of course not," she told him, and laughed at the pout on his face when she did so. "Nut if you want to join me in the shower, you can give me some more superb inspiration for the sex scenes."

She squealed when he awkwardly ran to her, his pants still around his ankles, and picked her up moving quickly to her bedroom. "A bit anxious?" she teased.

"I have 337 more fantasies about us to work on, so I figure we better get started," he told her. "First up is #83."

"#83?" she asked, loving this non-prudish side of Booth.

"You'll see," he said as he shouldered the door to the bedroom closed. There was such a thing as privacy after all.

"Definitely not a prude," she murmured as she began kissing and licking along his jawline.

_A/N: Well there's my contribution to a writing sequence for Bones. Any good? I left it as a one shot as it seemed to end well right there. Now if only this was real life for them! I hope you all enjoyed this one. Gregg._


End file.
